


A rose would smell as sweet but I'd rather have you

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Smut, Romeo and Juliet AU, i guess, i kinda allude to some things though oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Demoni and Castiel Angelus would never have met if it hadn't been for that one fortunate (or unfortunate) night of Castiel's eighteenth birthday party where Dean and some friends decided it would be fun to infiltrate one of the Angelus's stuck up masquerades. When the two meet, there is something there immediately, which only grows in the face of what comes to stand in their way as they learn that the boy they had started to love was from the house that their own was the sworn mortal enemies of. Because they won't let that stop them.</p>
<p>(Basically I followed the basic plot of the original play- no credit taken at all- and tried to change it to make it not too ooc, and to give it a happy ending of course. I hope this isn't too strange. Curse you Kayla, for telling me to upload this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rose would smell as sweet but I'd rather have you

                Long ago and in a place many no longer believe in, there were two houses. They were the masters of their city, but were anything but allies. The houses of Angelus and Demoni, opposing each other as fate would have it with their names. If you were not on the side of one house, you were on the side of the other. There was no middle ground. Those of the house of Angelus viewed their rivals as evil, believed their souls damned, cursed even. They were rowdy and disrespectful and dark. That’s what those of Angelus would say. And what of the Demoni? What did they see in their haughty opposition? They were too clean, so high on their horses is was suspicious. No one was really that good, a Demoni would tell you. It’s like they don’t even have souls. They’re just a bunch of backstabbers with smiles plastered to their faces. Now a Demoni, they’d say, might stab you just as well. But you would have seen it coming. Integrity, either side would say. Integrity.

                No one could remember when the fight started. Some said it was before time, before creation. But that would be impossible, wouldn’t it? Whatever the story, the two houses were pitted against each other indefinitely. The only win would be if one side was utterly destroyed or cut off. They were both too powerful and equally matched to win out over the other, despite what one might hear about them. Good doesn’t always win. Good is subjective, relative, it depends on the view of a person. And who can say that in the end, the house of Angelus was good and that of Demoni was bad? Many would tell even the opposite tale.

                Who can say which side was truly better? Everyone was too biased, too connected and influenced and opinionated to know for sure. Although there were some, it should be said, that came close to seeing the houses for what they were. There were a certain few, at one point, who believed both sides to be equally wrong, equally corrupted, and equally evil. They might have been the closest to right anyone has ever been. But could anything be done about these houses? Certainly not. They were too powerful, two influential and controlling. And though they both weren’t perfect, in a way they did keep each other in check. What would the city have become if ruled only by the Angelus? One shudders to think. But sometimes two constantly warring sides is too much for a person, or two or three or more. Sometimes a person just needs to be themselves without the control of another, sometimes a person just needs a little free will.

                This does refer to a specific few. Would you like to hear their story? It all started with a party and a headstrong boy who thought he had once been in love.

                                                                                *             *             *

                “She doesn’t love me, Benny. What am I supposed to do?” Dean Demoni lay back over the arm of his sofa, his head falling over the edge so he could stare (upside down) at his friend Benvolio (who Dean preferred to call Benny).

                “You’re supposed to get over it brother, that’s what.” Benny stared him down. But a staring contest doesn’t work too well upside down, and soon Dean got up to pace the room with a roll of his eyes.

                Dean was the oldest son of the head of the Demoni household. He didn’t care for his position, and wished he could give it to one of his brothers. He had two. Samuel (Sam) was four years younger than Dean, extremely tall, and favored a long haircut that Dean never ceased to tease. But he was brilliant and Dean was more proud of him that he would or could ever say. Dean’s other brother was actually his half-brother. Adam was thirteen (making him six years younger than Dean) and though the two were not as close, he loved him fiercely as well. Family was important to Dean, though at times it was also tiresome.

                Hands behind his back, Dean walked slowly around his spacious room, Benny watching him from where he sat in a chair by the wall. He looked bored and vaguely annoyed with Dean. Dean knew he was being petty, but he honestly didn’t care much at that moment. He had loved Lisa, but she hadn’t loved him enough to stay. Well, he had thought he loved her. Right now he just felt hurt and disappointed.

                Dean knew he was handsome. People had been telling him that for years, and he had been exploiting it just as long. He never was entirely comfortable with it though, not that you could tell by watching him. He had gotten very good at suppressing his real thoughts and emotions over the years. Not everything about life as nobility was gold and appetizers and parties. He’d thought Lisa had actually wanted him. Not just his name. But oh how he had been wrong.

                “I can’t just _get over_ Lisa, Benny. I loved her.” Dean stopped to glare at his friend.

                Benny rolled his eyes. “You keep saying that but I don’t think you did.” He held up a hand to stop Dean’s protest. “Come on. You need to get out tonight. We’ll find you a nice girl and you can forget all about that harpy.”

                “Benny!”

                “Sorry, sorry. A nice boy then.”

_“Benny!”_ Only Benny really knew that Dean would chase a pretty boy as fast as a pretty girl. He knew it would be frowned upon here, even though he knew several of the Demoni were… less than conventional with their love interests. Dean shoved the thought away and returned to protesting his friends newly proposed night out.

Benny just chuckled, and said, “Oh come on brother, what would it hurt? Worst is you don’t have any fun. You’re already miserable. Can’t get worse.”

Dean said nothing, just stood there glaring, but Benny could tell he was getting somewhere. “I hear the Angelus are having a party for the head of the house’s son or whatever. Feel like crashing it?”

This made Dean grin wickedly. “Nothing I love more than ruffling the self-righteous feathers of those dickbags.”

“Don’t I know it brother. You still have that mask from last month’s masquerade?”

Dean nodded and went off to get changed for crashing the masked ball of the Angelus. This could actually prove to be quite fun.

                                                                                *             *             *

                While Dean was bemoaning his love life, the person responsible for the party that was going to happen was getting ready, albeit reluctantly.

                “Do I have to go to this party Anna? Seriously? Why can’t they just say congratulations and move on with their lives? It’s not like I even want this.”

                “Oh stop complaining Castiel.” Anna sighed, and then got up with a smile to help her brother tame his unruly mess of dark hair. “It’s your eighteenth birthday and it is a big deal so you are going to this party and you are going to have a good time. So take your mask and get out there. If you keep fussing, you’re going to make us both late.”

                Castiel Angelus turned in his chair to glare at his older sister. Her brilliant smile soon melted his stony expression though, and, with a sigh, he grabbed the mask from his table and stood up.

                “That’s my boy.” Anna grinned. Then it looked like she had a thought. “And don’t forget, Balthazar is going to be here. That’s another reason for this party. You could at least try.”

                That made Castiel groan. “You know I don’t want to marry him Anna. Mom and Dad think it would be a good match but I want to marry for love.” The house of Angelus was utterly indifferent to sexual orientation, and Castiel never cared much for girls. But still, hooking him up with the most eligible bachelor who would go for a guy was not what he wanted, no matter the connections and wealth it would bring him and his family.

                “Oh Castiel, you’re such a sap.” Anna grinned knowingly.

                “Shut up,” Castiel grumbled. But he straightened up and put a small, though fake smile on his face as his sister followed him out of the room and into the hallway. The sounds of music and chatter filled the air. He stopped and turned to make one last protest, but Anna covered his mouth with her hand and shook her head. With a wink, she skipped off in front of him, emerald green dress flowing out behind her as she flew down the hall. Castiel followed soon after, not wishing to be alone. He had to go, he might as well try to enjoy it. It was his birthday party after all.

                                                                                *             *             *

                The room buzzed with chatter and laughter, infused with the tinkle of glassware and silverware and the light notes of music of stringed instruments, from where a quartet were stationed in the corner. Everything was very different from any party Dean had attended thrown by the Demoni. Their parties had more alcohol, less fanciness, and better music. Dean was instantly uncomfortable when he entered the room, Benny and a few other friends at his side.

                “I thought you said this was gonna be fun,” Dean grumbled to Benny, looking around from under the mask.

                “It will be brother. Things just have to get started. Come on.” And with that, Benny dragged Dean off, leaving Meg, Victor, and Garth to their own devices in the party.

                A few yards away, neither boy noticed some very angry whispering. Someone had apparently recognized Dean, and Michael Angelus was not very happy about it. Lucky for them, the Angelus preferred not to make a scene, and Michael stuck to fuming at a distance. For now. Dean fervently hoped he didn’t run into the eldest son of the household later that night, though.

                Dean let go of his uncomfortableness a bit, allowing himself to enjoy that brightness in a way he hadn’t know he could before. The food was pretty decent, and maybe the spirits were weak but he didn’t need to be drunk to have fun, he found. So he danced around a little, weaved through the people, listened to conversation, not joining in himself, but then again he was an outsider here. Dean danced with several girls, but he took no interest in them, as Benny had been hoping.

                So things were just pretty okay for the first part of the night. That changed though when Dean saw him. The boy looked to be about his age, with a dark head of hair that looked to be perpetually messy, tan skin, strong arms, and a pair of blue eyes that stared through the holes in his mask in a way that turned Dean’s bones to jelly momentarily, and he knew he had to get the mask out of the way. That and several other articles of clothing, he decided. Dean couldn’t even see his face, but everything else about the boy was mesmerizing, enchanting, and beautiful. He hadn’t experienced something like this before, not with Lisa not with anyone.

                Benny nudged his arm, startling Dean out of his reverie and back to himself. “I think you found your distraction. Go on. Don’t let me stop you.”

                Without thinking much, Dean breathed, “If that boy is anything, it is much more than a lowly distraction, my friend.” His gaze found him again, and Dean found himself weaving through the crowd of people to be closer to him. He stopped a few meters away though, overcome with nervousness suddenly.

                The dark haired boy was on the arm of a beautiful and fiery looking redhead in a vibrant green dress and a mask clutched in her hand instead of covering her face. Dean shrunk back, shoving down the unexpected pang of jealousy. She was beautiful, a guy like the dark haired boy deserved someone like her. He heard them talking and couldn’t help but listen.

                The boy was looking around suspiciously, like he really didn’t want to be where he was, and like everyone around him bothered him. His eyes looked narrowed, though Dean could only see little of them, and he scolded himself a little for finding it endearing.

                “Anna, I came out. Can I go back in now?”

                “No.”

                “But-” he began to protest, but the woman covered his mouth.

                “I said no. you’re here and you have to stay.” She let go.

                The boy mumbled, so Dean had to strain his ears, “You’re the worst sister ever.” Dean suppressed a sigh of relief. She was his sister. He still had a chance.

                “I know. Now go. Have fun. Go sneak out with some guy and kiss him in the gardens or something. _Enjoy yourself_.” And she skipped off, leaving the boy looking lost.

                Now was his chance. Dean stepped up and wound his arm through the boys, holding fast as the boy started slightly and turned to look at his new companion. Dean heard a small gasp and resisted the urge to grin. He had dressed up nice tonight, all in a black suit with the only contrast being the white handkerchief in his pocket, with a mask to match the black. It was simple but elegant and fit very well. It seemed this boy would agree. This boy who, now that Dean had his arm linked though his, took a moment to admire. He was Dean’s foil, in white like an angel. Dean took a moment to laugh inwardly at the symbolism of that with his house name.

                “Who are you?” The dark haired boy spoke first and wow, that voice. Dean wanted to hear him talk forever. His voice was low and a little gravelly, but perfect too.

                “I am me, no one better, and no one worse. And you are a handsome guy who looks like he needs a dance.” Dean began to pull and the boy followed him, not breaking eye contact.

                “You haven’t even seen my face. You do not know if I am handsome. Surely you are wrong.”

“I don’t need to see your face to know that it is pleasing. It must match the rest of you and that,” here Dean leaned in to whisper in his ear, “is exactly what I want.”

The boy shivered but it seemed to be out of pleasure, as he smiled. “I could say the same of you, my fair stranger.”

“Does that mean you’d like to dance?”

“Indeed it does.”

And so they danced for several songs, ignoring those who gazed at them no matter the emotion behind the glare, be it hate or simple curiosity. Neither heard the whispers of, “Who is Castiel dancing with?” “I don’t know but I have never seen him look that happy.”

After a time, they grew to be out of breath, and dragged each other to a bench at the side of the room, away from prying eyes. Dean sat and pulled the strange boy down beside him, holding tight to his warm and soft hand. He never wanted to let go.

They both pulled off their masks, and Dean was hit with the sight, and knew this boy was more than he could ever have imagined, he cared very much for this boy, even though it seemed impossible having just met him. Dean felt it strongly within himself. He hadn’t loved Lisa. For this was love. And he didn’t even know his name. It seemed like it was impossible, like it should have been wring, and yet it couldn’t have felt more right. The boy’s blue eyes were framed by a kind face, one that looked as if it would like to smile more. His mouth was pink and soft, and he had a faint amount of stubble along his jaw that Dean found very distracting.

Dean was suddenly seized with a bold urge. “Could I kiss you?”

The blue eyed boy blushed but smiled. “I’d be insulted if you didn’t.”

Their kiss was brief and small, but both thought it to be perfect. Dean didn’t want to pull away, but he did after a moment, an uncontrollable smile on his face.

After a silent happy moment, the red haired girl from before came up to them, and spoke to the other boy. “Mom wants to talk to you.”

“Who’s mom?” Dean asked, curious.

“The head of the house, and that’s her son.” The girl answered promptly, and watched the boy.

Dean’s mind reeled. This boy, this beautiful, amazing person he already had fallen for, was one of the people he had thought he hated most in this world.

The girl was watching him. “You should leave. My brother has to go. Come one Castiel.”

“Right.” Dean said, standing. _His name Is Castiel. He sounds like an angel._

And unexpectedly, Benny came up behind him. “Ready to go, friend?”

Without an answer, Benny half dragged Dean away, leaving the blue eyed boy, Castiel, alone with his sister. Everything was falling apart all at once and Dean was stuck in a daze, he could barely resist but to look back at the bot he had fallen in love with in those few brief moment, and then had it torn away from him.

“Anna!” Castiel hissed, “You had to chase him away?”

Unfazed by his anger, Anna shrugged. “What? I was just coming to get you.”

“I didn’t even know his name yet,” Castiel’s anger turned into something more like melancholy. He then looked as if he had had an idea. “Go, find him and tell me his name!”

“What?”

“Just go!” he gave her a little shove.

She went off with a put-upon sigh, winding through the crowds of people slowly leaving the room, mumbling something about annoying baby brothers. Castiel watched her anxiously, and soon lost sight of her. When she emerged, he looked at her expectantly, growing concerned at the expression on her face.

“Well?” he asked.

“Your little boytoy’s name is Dean. You managed to snag one of the Demoni house.”

“Are you sure?” he couldn’t believe it. Demoni were rough, scoundrels, evil and uncivilized. That boy, Dean, hadn’t been any of those things. He was kind and handsome and polite and amazing. This could not be.

“Yes I’m sure you idiot.”

And yet it was true. He said nothing more as Anna dragged him away to talk with their mother.

                                                                                *             *             *

                As they walk out of the Angelus house, Dean ended up ahead of his friends, still preoccupied by his thoughts. He tried to care more that the boy is an Angelus, but he couldn’t. Dean already cared more for the boy than he does for the family feud, easily. Plus, he hadn’t been like most of the Angelus were. He was actually pretty awesome, not stuck up and annoying. He and Dean had talked and laughed and joked as they danced. And he had truly enjoyed the company. As he passes by the wall leading to the orchard attached to the house, Dean changed his mind about leaving and climbed over the wall. He wasn’t about to let a little thing like an unfounded rivalry get between him and the best thing he had ever had. A moment later he hears Benny and Meg come up.

                “Dean! Where are you brother?” Benny called out. But Dean didn’t answer. He didn’t want them following hi. But he stayed a moment to listen and see what his friends did.

                “He’s not coming,” Meg yawned.

                He came this way,” Benny insisted. “And I think he jumped over this wall.”

                “You’re crazy, why would he do that?” Meg laughed. “And why do you even want to find him. You know he’ll just be sighing about Lisa, the stupid love-sick puppy that he is.” Then, as if mocking him, “Oh, Lisa’s eyes are like the stars and she is perfect, her legs and feet and lips-”

                Benny cut her off. “Shut up. You’ll just make him mad.

                Dean imagined Meg rolling her eyes, like _Duh, that’s what I’m trying to do._ But Benny was wrong. The teasing didn’t make him mad. He had been a fool before. And besides, he had an angel to talk to. Dean walked away, hearing distantly behind him, “Come on, he isn’t here and if he is, he doesn’t want us to find him. Let’s just go home.”

                After a minute of walking, Dean came up to the house, though he stayed hidden in the trees. He was near a balcony, and on it he saw the boy, (who he had learned was named Castiel through eavesdropping on the guests) standing, leaning on the banister and staring up into the stars.

                There was a light behind Castiel, maybe a candle. That, combined with the faint light of the stars and the moon lent a soft glow to the scene, making him look like a real angel, in Dean’s opinion. His hair was lit softly, light caught in the messy dark strands. His white shirt was open at the neck, drawing Dean’s eye to the skin there. He looked ethereal and amazing and breathtaking. Dean fancied that his eyes were a pair of stars, tamed and held down by the angel to serve him by looking out upon the world. And those stars would be honored. Dean wished so much it hurt that he could go to Castiel, to hold his face and kiss him and never let him go. But he had a feud and an enmity to worry about, no matter what he wanted for himself. And anyways, once he learned who Dean was, Dean was sure he would have nothing to do with him. The thought made him shrink back down into the bushes.

                Castiel looked to be speaking, presumably to someone in the room behind him, and Dean inched closer a little out of the foliage, wanting to hear his voice.

                                                                                *             *             *

                Their mother had only wanted to wish Castiel a happy birthday. He was more than a little annoyed with her for interrupting like that, but he didn’t show it. How could she have known?

                Though, as he turned to leave, she stopped him a moment more. “Balthazar was disappointed he did not get to speak to you Castiel. He said he could not find you. Where were you?”

Castiel just shrugged and said, “I guess we just didn’t run into each other,” And then left the room as quickly as he could. Mother would not approve of him having the night of his life with a Demoni. No, not at all.

                Apparently Anna had heard the question though, because as soon as she followed him into his room, she flipped Castiel around and demanded of him, “So really, what’s the story of tonight. Because you look way too happy to have only just avoided Balthazar. There’s more to this. Was it that Demoni?”

                Castiel gulped. Lying to his mother, that was one thing. Lying to Anna, well that probably wasn’t going to happen.

“It has everything to do with him.”

                Anna gasped. “Castiel! That was a terrible idea!”

                He just laughed a little, cheering up some, and proceeded to explain what had happened.

                “And I’m in love with him, Anna.” Castiel concluded, a little nervous for his sister’s reaction and a little ashamed of the confession. It shouldn’t be as true as it was. He dropped his tie and loosened his shirt in an effort to breathe easier.

                Her face was a mask, she was thinking hard about it. Then slowly a smile broke her face. “I’m happy for you Castiel.”

“Really?!” well that was surprising. He wouldn’t of exactly thought his sister would be alright with him saying he was in love with a Demoni, but then again, as he thought about it, she had always been a little bit of a rebel, one to question what already was.

“Yeah. If he’s as great as you say I’d be in love with him too.” She dodged the hand he swatted at her with. “Hey, no need to get touchy. I know he’s yours.”

This drew another soft smile from Castiel. He wandered over to the balcony and leaned on it, thinking. He spoke softly to Anna.

“There’s just that one problem though Anna.”

“Yeah?”

“His name. Who he is. How can I be in love with a Demoni? How could he love me back? I don’t even know if he does, but oh, Anna! I think my heart would break if I never saw him again.” He took a deep breath when she didn’t answer, and spoke out loud to the orchard outside of his window, just needing to get the words out.

                                                                                *             *             *

                “Dean.” Castiel said with a sigh, and Dean felt his heart clench but stood to hear what Castiel would say. “I wish I could speak with you again. If only you had some other name. Any other name. You would still be you yet you would not be forbidden. That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Dean, without your name you would be perfect and you could be mine.”

                Dean couldn’t hold back anymore, and spoke up. “If my name keeps me from you, I will no longer be Dean. I don’t need the name. I only need you.” The back of his mind screamed against the sappiness, but Dean honestly didn’t care right then.

                Castiel looked around, surprised. “Who’s there?”

                Dean grinned and called up, “I have no name anymore. I had to get rid of it for someone.”

                “Dean?” Castiel looked pleased, and that gave Dean a new hope.

                “I used to be.” Why not tease a little more? It was fun. He was now fully in the clearing below the window. Plus, it looked like that had made Castiel smile, and Dean was willing to do anything for that.

                “How did you get in here? The walls are high and anyone else who lives here would probably want to kill you.”

                “Jeez Cas, morbid much? I couldn’t leave without seeing you again, no matter what. Even of your family kills me or even if you turn me away.” That last thought sent a pang of worry through Dean’s stomach, which was instantly dispelled by Castiel’s next words.

                “I would never turn you away Dean.” They were spoken quietly and with such sincerity that Dean couldn’t doubt them, no matter how improbable they might be. Then a thought seemed to come to him. “How did you even find me here?”

                Dean shrugged, not quite sure himself. He had somehow just known where he must go. He answered too quickly for his verbal filter to catch the next words. “Love led me here I think.”

                Dean heard Castiel’s sharp intake of breath and then a question, tentative yet hopeful. “You love me?”

                Too late to turn back now. “Yeah. I love you Cas,” he answered softly. There was no use lying to this boy. He spoke the truth completely and without doubt now.

                Cas sighed. “So help me, I hope with all my heart that you don’t lie, because I am sure that I love you too, and if is a lie that you tell me, I would surely die, I think.”

The moment was broken by a familiar redhead calling down to Dean. “Hey, lover boy, why don’t you come up here? I need to meet you and see if you’re as gorgeous as my brother here says.” Anna appeared at the balcony, peering down into the shadows at Dean.

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“Climb the vine on the wall.”

Dean and Anna stared at each other a moment, then Dean turned to Cas. “Would you like me to come up?”

Castiel laughed a little. “You might as well ask me if I would like to continue breathing.”

And so, several labor filled minutes later, Dean spilled over the railing and came to lie at the feet of the Angelus siblings. One dark head and one red head, framed in the light of the candle from behind and it ever so slightly by the stars above.

“You’re beautiful.” the words slipped from Dean’s mouth, out of his control.

Anna looked like she wanted to make a smart retort, but let them have their moment. For a little while at least. They stood/ laid there staring at each other like the other had hung the moon.

“All right, enough ogling. Get up, Demon boy.” She poked him playfully in the side with a shoe.

Dean squirmed away and pulled himself up using the hand that Castiel had extended to him. Once upright, he didn’t let go, just pecked Castiel lightly on the lips and turned to stare defiantly at Anna.

She watched him, and decided immediately that she liked him. “Such a pity you’re a Demoni, Well, I’m gonna go to bed. Have fun Castiel.” With that and a not very subtle wink, she left them alone in the room, though she opened the door a moment later to yell at Dean, “Don’t you dare hurt my brother, Dean. Or you’ll have _me_ to deal with.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, darling.” And he really wouldn’t want to deal with Anna either.

She nodded and left with a small huff, this time for good.

Dean circled his arms around Castiel’s waist and Cas in turn put his around Dean’s shoulders.

“I love you.” Castiel marveled.

Dean reached down and rubbed his nose against Cas’s, then kissed it lightly and moved to bury his face in Castiel’s shoulder.

“I love you too.” Dean mumbled the words into his neck. His breath tickled but in a good way. “I never want to let you go. Not now, not for the rest of my life. I don’t care that you’re and Angelus. I don’t care that I’m a Demoni. I wish we could stop being an Angelus separated by name from a Demoni, and go off together and just be people.” Dean didn’t know where the words came from, but he meant every one.

Cas pulled Dean closer to him. “I’d like that. Just us, together. Free.”

“Hmm. What do you say, angel?” Dean rubbed his hand down Castiel’s back.

“What do I say to what?”

“Marry me, come with me and we can leave all this behind.” It felt crazy and rash but oh so blissfully right.

Cas pulled back to study Dean’s face. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. Yes. Of course I’m serious.” Dean answered, now shaking a little, nervous. Had he been wrong about Cas?

“If you are serious, then I must answer with a yes. Obviously.” Cas looked away shyly.

“Awesome.” Dean said, going to his default word because his brain was off on vacation on cloud nine. This was going to happen. Castiel wanted him too. “When, do you think?” he asked.

But Cas couldn’t really answer as his mouth was very busy with Dean’s. This was their first real kiss. The first one with tongues and breaths and teeth and movement and gasps and moans. It was warm and perfect, and it felt like they had been waiting all their lives for that moment. They kissed each other like the other person was the most important, most amazing and most beautiful thing in the entire world. And to each boy, the other truly was. The world, the universe, the sun and the moon and the stars, neither would hesitate to choose the other over anything in this universe or the next. And they told each other that through that kiss. Afterwards, it felt like they had reached some unspoken agreement to each other.

                “I love you Castiel,” Dean breathed. And though it had been true before, it meant so much more now. It meant everything. And when Castiel replied that he loved Dean, the same was true of his declaration.

                They stood in each other’s arms, foreheads resting on each other’s, breath intermingling and hearts beating as one.

                “As soon as possible.” Cas said.

                Dean had to think a bit to remember what Cas could be talking about. But when he did he smiled and kissed Cas’s cheek lightly. “I like that idea. I’ll talk to Friar Singer. Bobby. You do know him, right?”

                “Yeah. He’s a good man. You think we can trust him?”

                “Of course we can.” Dean was positive about this.

                “Okay.” Castiel kissed Dean again, savoring the fact that he could.

Eventually Dean had to leave, for dawn would be approaching soon, and as much as he wished to share Castiel’s bed, he didn’t want to ruin anything they had. He wanted Cas and him to be perfect. Not much longer now anyways.

                So he left with more than a few lingering kisses and hushed goodbyes. Eventually, he was back on the ground, and setting off with a little wave. Castiel watched him go until Dean was once again swallowed up by the shadows.

                                                                                *             *             *

                Early the next morning Dean went to see Bobby Singer, a longtime friend of his who Dean was almost completely sure would agree to marry him and Castiel. Even so, Dean was rather nervous. It was very possible that Bobby wouldn’t understand and then where would he and Cas be? Swallowing his doubts, Dean pushed open the doors or the church and sought out his friend.

                He found Bobby in his office reading a large dusty book. He always seemed to find another old book to read, and probably knew more about the world than Dean thought he ever could. Dean’s own father was often distant or busy with Dean’s younger brothers, giving much of the responsibility to Dean. In many ways, Friar Singer was more of a father to Dean than his own had ever been. So Dean really looked up to Bobby, and hoped he would approve of what was going to happen. He might not care about going against the wishes of his father, but Dean didn’t want to go against Bobby.

                Bobby looked up as Dean entered the room, and when he saw who it was, he put a bookmark in and set down the dusty tome.

                “Hello Dean. What has you up this early? Normally you won’t get out of bed with the sun unless there’s threats or food involved.” Bobby grinned a little at his humor but watched Dean carefully for an answer.

                Dean cleared his throat and clasped his hands together behind him, nerves temporarily getting the best of him. “Uh…”

                “Spit it out boy,” Bobby commanded good-naturedly. And then as an afterthought, “If it’s anything about Lisa, I don’t want to hear it.”

                After another deep breath and a laugh, Dean began to speak. “It’s definitely _not_ about Lisa…” he went on to explain what had happened the night previously, getting so lost in talking about Cas that at one point Bobby cleared his throat, and Dean realized he had stopped talking and was caught in a day dream. Cheeks heating up, Dean eventually finished his story, ending saying, “and we’d like to ask you to marry us. If you would. Please.”

                The silence after his words stretched out for a while, and Dean watched Bobby’s unchanging expression with a growing anxiousness. After a minute Bobby huffed a big breath and stood up, coming to stand in front of Dean.

                “I won’t say I’m not surprised. Your change of heart is a bit abrupt I think. And were so hung up on that Lisa girl. But I never really saw love in your eyes. Not like I do now. This Castiel has already made you so much happier than I have seen you in a very long time.” Dean looked down at his feet, a hint of a smile on his lips. “So,” Bobby continued, “if you’re really serious about this, I’ll do it.”

Dean looked up at Bobby again, a large smile soon coming to his face. “Really? You’re not mad that he’s an Angelus?”

Bobby seemed to think for a moment. “It’s pretty risky, I’ll give you that. But I think this could be good for more than just you two. Maybe it will go a ways to helping those two stubborn houses come to some sort of truce. So yeah, I’ll marry you and your Castiel.”

The words sparked something warm inside Dean. _His Castiel._ He really like that sound of that. “Thank you Bobby,” he said, wrapping the older man in an impromptu hug, which was gladly returned.

“You’re welcome you idjit,” Bobby replied gruffly, releasing Dean and sending him off with a push and a small smile.

                                                                *             *             *

Benny and Meg were walking down the street the next day.

“Did you ever see Dean last night?” Meg asked.

Benny shook his head. “No. I don’t think he went home. That’s what his father said.”

Meg laughed. “That Lisa’s really done a number on that boy.”

“I don’t think its Lisa,” Benny answered thoughtfully.

Meg made a noncommittal noise and they continued walking.

Benny spoke next. “Did you hear? Michael sent a letter to the Demoni.”

“A challenge?”

“I think so.”

“What for?”

“Dean, I believe. I think he was with one of them last night.”

“Poor Dean. Lovesick as he is he doesn’t stand a chance.” Meg laughed. Benny didn’t think she felt sorry for him at all. That was the thing about Meg. She’d laugh at a stab wound in your stomach probably sooner than help you with it, though she might do that too. It just depended on her mood and frankly, it was unsettling sometimes.

“I wouldn’t be so sure. Dean’s a fighter. And Michael’s just a hotheaded Angelus.”

“I guess we’ll see,” grinned Meg, and they were left on that slightly morbid note when they saw Dean coming towards them.

“Hey brother,” Benny called out, “where have you been? You gave us the slip last night.”

Dean smiled. “I had some very important business to take care of.”

Meg groaned. “Who were you chasing this time?”

Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes. “You have no idea what you’re talking about Meg.”

“Does she ever?” Benny cut in, and they all laughed, starting to walk again and, Dean and Meg trading jokes and insults, when Dean saw Anna hurrying down the street.

“Dean! Oh I’m glad I found you.” She seemed to notice the others, staring at her and Dean curiously. “What are you looking at?”

“You.” Answered Meg shortly. She grinned, seeming to think it was funny somehow. “And what do you want?”

“”I’m here to talk to Dean, if you don’t mind.” Anna said bitingly. When no one moved, she added curtly, “alone.”

Meg raised her hands in defeat and walked off with Benny, inexplicably beginning to sing a song it seemed she made up on the spot. It was odd and quite rude. Dean ignored her and turned to Anna.

“Who was that?” Anna asked, looking annoyed.

“My friend,” Dean sighed. “Don’t worry about her. What did you want to tell me? Is it about Cas? He did tell you what’s going on, right?”

“He did.” Anna replied, eying Dean up and down, as if searching out his intentions. She seemed amply satisfied, as her gaze returned to him. “He wants to know the verdict with Friar Singer.”

Dean smiled, remembering. “He said he’d do it. Could you tell him to meet me at Bobby’s at noon today?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell him.” Anna smiled at Dean, pulled him into a quick hug, and went on her way. Dean ambled down the street, head filled with plans.

                                                                *             *             *

Castiel was pacing in his room when Anna returned, and as soon as the door was closed, he asked earnestly, “Did you find him? What did he tell you? Are we going to be married?”

Anna scowled at him. “Geez, let a girl catch her breath. It’s hot out there. I just got here. What’s the hurry? Let me be a moment.” With that she plopped down on Castiel’s bed and started to fan herself lightly. “Your boy’s quite the looker, you know. Even better in the daylight. Too bad you have a claim already because I would so be all over that.”

“So you did find him! Tell me what he said Anna! Come on!” Castiel folded his arms and stared down at his big sister, who stuck out her tongue at him and mimed zipping her mouth shut.

“Anna!” Castiel was quite worked up at this point, and his sister being her usual stubborn self was really getting to him. Which was, of course, exactly why she was doing it.

She unzipped her mouth. “Ask nicely and I might just tell you. Stop being rude. No one wants to marry a rude person.” Zipped again.

“Does that mean-?” Castiel stepped forward but Anna raised her eyebrows at him and he stopped. Taking a breath to calm his annoyance, Castiel began again. “Will you please tell me what he told you on the subject of our marriage?”

The laughter badly concealed in her expression, Anna unzipped her mouth, pointedly ignoring Castiel’s eye roll, and said, “Meet him in Friar Singer’s cell at mid-day today and you’ll get your husband. And tonight, I’ll have to go find a ladder for him to come here. That vine isn’t gonna hold up”

Castiel’s face reddened and Anna laughed a little. “Oh, Castiel, you make my life so hard,” she joked. “I hope he’s worth it so my work isn’t for nothing.”

She left the room but a moment later stuck her head back in. “have fun tonight little brother.” And then she left for good, laughing at Castiel’s slightly mortified expression.

                                                                *             *             *

Dean sat uncomfortably on a chair next to Bobby, who sat with a book watching him carefully. He had his hands clasped and kept shuffling his feet. After he wiped his sweat and slightly shaky palm on his pants once again, Bobby sighed and shifted.

“Boy, what’s got you so nervous?”

Dean looked at him like he was missing the obvious. “Why do you think Bobby? Cas will be here soon then you’re gonna marry us! What the hell was I thinking, I mean I love him but did I force him into this? Is this too soon? How is this going to work?” he put his head in his hands and rubbed at his temples.

“Don’t you dare go getting second thoughts on that boy Dean.”

Dean looked up sharply, “No, that’s not-” but Bobby stopped him.

“Because he came to see me a little bit ago before this with similar worries to you and let me tell you the same thing I told him.” He had Dean’s attention now. “I’ve never seen two people decide to get married so quickly before, but I’ve also never seen two people so happy about it, or so damn infatuated as the two of you. So don’t dare to think he wouldn’t want this, Dean, because that boy loves you as much as you love him, and maybe it’s fast for the two of you idjits, but if I know either of you, you’ll make it work.” Bobby sat back now, grumbling something mostly inaudible about not being a counselor.

Dean smiled though, almost all traces of nerves seeming to go away. “Thank you Bobby.”

“Don’t mention it. Idjit.”

Dean laughed a little to himself. A lot of people thought Bobby was a bit unorthodox, and sure he wasn’t the paper cut out friar, but Dean loved him like a father, and had never been gladder to have Bobby be just the way he was.

Just then, the door opened and Castiel walked in, a little nervous smile on his lips. Dean stood immediately, and his glowing smile made Castiel’s grow to match. Bobby rolled his eyes, but neither of them saw. He let them have a moment, but then cleared his throat. “You wanna stand there making googly eyes at each other for the whole time or do want to get on with this practically illegal thing?”

The two boys laughed a little and looked away from each other, blushing a little, but turned to face Bobby, their hands almost unconsciously finding each other and hanging on tightly, waiting.

“We’re not doing it here.” Bobby said gruffly, hiding his smile in his beard. “Come on.” And so they followed him out of his rooms and into the church.

As they walked, Dean and Cas linked hands.

“You look wonderful,” Dean whispered into Cas’s ear.

“I could say the same,” Cas pecked him swiftly on the lips and pulled him forward.

The ceremony was quick and quiet, but both Dean and Castiel would have told you it was perfect. They exchanged their vows and to Castiel’s surprise Dean produced a ring, a gold and silver band that fit perfectly when slid onto his finger. And when it was done, Dean and Cas kissed, sweetly and lovingly, and if it was a little less than chaste, it was definitely a promise for later. Still, it went on a bit and Bobby had to clear his throat a few times before they broke apart, each holding their new husband in their arms and smiling like it was the best moment in their lives. Which, of course, it was. There were several more kisses, stolen behind Bobby’s back, full of “I love you”s and hushed laughter. And they didn’t let go of the other until Castiel finally slipped out the door with a kiss and a whispered, “See you later,” that was laced with implication.

Dean left a few minutes later, walking out into the bright sunlight a new man. A married man. And though he felt the same, he knew everything was now going to be different. He was more right than he knew.

                                                                *             *             *

“Come on Meg,” Benny yawned, “we should be getting back. It’s hot and if we’re out here too much, we’ll run into some Angelus and that would almost certainly mean a fight.”

Meg grinned at him. “Who says I don’t want a fight? Don’t be so boring Benny. You know you would welcome it.”

“You have too much bloodlust sister,” was all Benny replied.

Meg scoffed. “Me? Bloodlust? You’re one to talk, _brother_.” She said the word mockingly. “You’d get into a fight sooner than me. You’d kill anyone who looked at you wrong. Don’t tell me that I’m the fighter. Compered to you, I’m a lover.” Meg grinned. They both knew she was mostly joking.

Benny was going to reply, but then he saw someone that made him say only, “Oh no. I told you Meg.”

“I don’t care.” Meg grinned at him, taking the lead and sauntering up to the approaching Angelus, of who Michael was in the lead, murder in his eyes.

“Where’s Dean?” were the first words from Michael’s mouth. “I know you consort with him.”

“Consort?” Meg snorted, “What am I, pretty boy? A minstrel? A whore? And why do you want Dean? If you’re looking for a fight, I’d give it to you gladly.”

Michael did not deign her with an answer, as he saw Dean approaching them. “Here he comes. Get out of the way or leave.” The last words were directed at a completely ignoring Meg and Benny. And then to Dean, who was in earshot, a simple declaration, “you villain.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “I’m a villain am I? You’re lucky I much more reason to be kind to you than hate you. If you’re going to be rude like that, I’ll just leave.” His voice feigned hurt but he wore a friendly smirk.

This seemed only to make Michael angrier. “You shouldn’t be so cocky, Dean. Draw your sword and fight me, atone for the wrongs you have done me.”

“What have I ever done to you?” Dean stepped back and raised his eyebrows. “I’m not gonna fight you Michael. All traces of insincerity were gone from him. He looked honestly confused, which Michael did not pick up on, he wouldn’t even if he had wanted to.

Suddenly, Meg stepped forward. “Oh boys, this is ridiculous.” She drew her own sword, a fine thing that though many protested a woman having such a weapon, they dared not say it near her because she was one of the best people with a sword in the city. Michael seemed to take no fear of her, raising his own sword, which had been drawn previously, and taking a step closer to her.

“If you want a fight, little cat, I will gladly oblige.”

And with that, the street rang with the sounds of metal as Meg and Michael crossed swords. People had backed off, surrounding the fighting pair with a circle of excited faces and hushed whispers and bets. The only ones inside the circle besides Meg and Michael were Benny and Dean. Benny was staying uncharacteristically silent, watching the scene play out with an expression of apathy that Dean could tell was masking a dread that mirrored his own.

Dean could only watch on with a faint horror as his friend and his new cousin in law attempted to kill each other. By the unspoken rules, he was not supposed to intervene on a fight like this, but he was never much one for following rules. Not lately, especially. He called out, “Meg, stop this. You two have no fight with each other. No one needs to get killed.”

“I do have a fight with him,” Meg growled as she blocked an especially strong blow from Michael’s blade. “It’s going on right now. Now let me kill this scoundrel in peace.”

The fight continued, the sounds of scuffling feet and the scrape of metal echoing off the stone walls as people watched.

Dean became desperate. “Come on Benny do something! Someone help me stop them! He approached the fight and threw himself between the two, facing Michael, face commanding and arms outstretched, momentarily stopping the flashing blades. “Stop fighting!” he yelled at them, attempting to keep the begging note from his voice and not entirely succeeding.

But them a blade shot forward and he flinched. But the stab was not meant for him. He turned in horror as Michael turned away, leaving before anyone had time to react to the blood spreading out from the wound in Meg’s stomach where she had been stabbed under Dean’s arm.

“Dammit,” Meg groaned, sinking to the floor, as Dean came up to catch her. “He killed me.”

“No, you’re gonna be fine, it can’t be that bad.” Dean said, the break in his voice making sure that he was not fooling anyone.

“Don’t be stupid. I’m dying. Why’d you get in the way?” Meg coughed, glaring at him momentarily.

“I was trying to help,” Dean answered weakly

“Idiot.” Meg answered, but she seemed to say in her eyes that she didn’t blame Dean. She hoped he understood. Then she stuck out her hand to Benny. “Help me up you useless lump. Get me somewhere better to die.

The dread and horror swimming in his eyes, Benny obeyed her, and started to help her along, holding her hand against the rush of blood. But after a few steps, she collapsed, Benny following her down. Dean saw his friend lay Meg down onto the ground and turn towards him.

“She’s dead.” Benny said. And with that, any thought of Michael being his kinsman left and all he had was a rage at the man for killing his friend. Without much more reason than Meg had gotten in his way. Dean grasped at the hilt of his sword and tuned in a circle, scanning the square of dissipating people for any sign of Michael. He was rewarded with the sight of the man returning, a smirk upon his face.

“Okay Michael,” Dean said, drawing his sword and opening his arms up in challenge. He settled his face into a mask of mocking confidence. “Come and get me.”

“She deserved it, wretched wench. She was nothing more than dirty lowlife,” said Michael as he strode forward, freshly wiped blade glinting in the sun. “And now you will get what you deserve as well.”

“Yeah, we’ll see,” replied Dean. And with that, a new fight rang out in the square. The pace of this one was much faster, the strokes more cruel and the scraping harsher, as this fight was fueled by the rage of both men. Yet it seemed that the anger of a fallen friend coupled with Dean’s renowned skill with a blade were not much of a match for Michael’s righteousness. And before long, Dean’s sword found flesh, and Michael lay dying at his feet.

Benny was, oddly enough, the first one to regain his wits. “Dean, you have to get out of here. People will come looking and public fights between the Demoni and Angelus have been forbidden in this city for a long time. Get out of here!”

Dean, coming down from his rage, began to realize just exactly what he had done. The consequence of public fights between the Demoni and Angelus was death, after all the trouble they had given the city, and on top of that, he had just killed the cousin of his husband, which he had only gained hours previously.

“Oh, I am such and idiot,” Dean groaned, looking at the body of Michael and taking a step back. “I am the biggest idiot. What was I thinking? Oh sh-”

“Yes, you are an idiot,” Benny hissed, “So get your stupid ass out of here before you’re caught.”

And so, with several backward glances and a push from his friend, Dean hurried from the scene, disappearing off a side street and making his way to who knows where.

                And no sooner was he gone than the prince himself came up the street, flanked with attendant. And Benny was left to explain what had happened. He told the truth, for fear of what would happen if he didn’t. He didn’t want to incriminate his friend, and did his best to make Dean sound not so guilty. After all, Dean hadn’t been unprovoked.

                And so the prince left with the statement that Dean was only exiled, to which Benny heaved a sigh of relief and went off to find where his friend had gotten off too, in order to warn him.

                                                                                *             *             *

                Castiel stood once again on his balcony, elbows leaning on the cool stone as he watched the sun slowly exit the sky. And though the fiery hues stretching through the sky were beautiful, he wished they would hurry so that night could come, and with it, Dean.

                He heard a noise, and saw Anna enter the room, a rope bridge in her arms and a look of horror on her face.

                “Anna! There you are! You have the ladder, I see?” Cas turned around and walked towards her, barely noticing her expression in his distraction and excitement.

                “Yeah, right,” Anna said distractedly, dropping the ladder onto Castiel’s bed.

                Cas seemed to notice finally, and looked at his sister with concern. “Are you alright Anna? What has happened?”

                “Dead, dead, he’s dead…” Anna muttered, dropping into a chair and muttering to herself.

                Castiel felt his heart stop. “What?”

                “Dean,” Anna told the ceiling, it happened and he’s gone and Dean…”

                “Castiel grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at him. “Anna, if you are messing with me, I swear to God… You must tell me what happened, is Dean alright?”

                “I saw the wound Castiel,” Anna continued, looking over his shoulder. “It was so awful.”

                Cas stumbled back, staring at her in horror, unable to speak.

                “Michael’s gone, Castiel. He’s gone gone gone…” Anna hid her head in her hands.

                Now Cas was confused, and clutched at his heart. “Anna, please explain what the _hell_ is going on.”

                She seemed to gain a bit more coherency, and looked at him, sadness in her eyes. “Michael is dead Castiel, your Dean killed him and now he has been banished.”

                Castiel sat down heavily in his chair across from Anna, and slumped down, resting his face on his hands and trying to pull himself together. He had loved his brother, despite their differences, and he felt the pain welling up inside of him, threatening to spill over into tears. “Why, Dean? How could you? I thought you were good, a righteous man with light inside of him. How could you be so evil as to kill my brother?”

                “He’s a no good son of a bitch, that’s how.” Anna said vehemently from where she still sat on his bed next to the cords that were supposed to bring Dean to him for their wedding night, one they may never have as Dean was now exiled for his horrendous deed.

“No, Anna,” Cas stood up, “he’s my husband and his loss would pain me more than Michael’s does, though that pain is great as well. I should not speak ill of him before I understand, and for that, I need to speak to him.” Cas walked up to Anna, and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. “Please, Anna, bring him to me, make sure he still comes, for I need him, I need him here for tonight and with me always and I can’t let this get between us. Will you find him for me, sister?”

Anna let out a long sigh, the anger seeming to drain from her, leaving her nothing buy sad and weary. She looked at their entwined hands, “yeah Cas, I’ll find him for you.”

As if he had just had an idea, Cas leaped up and went searching through his things, ignoring Anna’s curious look. He emerged with a small smile and a glint of silver in his fingers. He handed it to Anna, a small ring, simple but still quite beautiful.

“Give this to Dean. Tell him… tell him I still love him no matter what, that we’ll get through this.”

She took it, biting her lip. “Fine. But I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Cas pulled her up into a hug. “Thank you Anna.” But then he pushed her away. “You have to hurry! The light will be gone fast!” and with that he ushered her from the room, closing it behind her and falling against it, back alone with his thoughts and his doubts and his worries.  
                                                                                *             *             *

“Dean, what in God’s name are you doing here boy? And why do you looked so spooked?” Bobby stood from his chair as Dean entered the room, shutting the door soundly behind him and leaning his head against the cool wood.

“I messed up Bobby, I’m an idiot and I messed up big time.” Dean didn’t move.

“Right,” the older man said with a sigh. “I’d forgotten. I heard about your little skirmish.”

Dean finally stood up, coming to sit across from Bobby. “What the punishment, Bobby, have you heard? Am I to be executed?”

“I suppose you were lucky, boy,” Bobby said, leaning back in his chair and glaring at Dean disapprovingly. “You got banishment.”

Dean closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. “Cas,” he said it like a prayer. “I’ll have to go, it is worse than an execution.”

“You’re being an idjit,” Bobby said matter of factly, narrowing his eyes at Dean. “anything’s better than bein’ dead.”

“No,” Dean groaned, not having moved. “I am being forced from heaven to somewhere worse, like a hell or a purgatory, for any place is so that I am without Cas.”

“Just listen a minute, would ya?” Bobby griped, pulling a book from under his desk.

He had Dean’s attention. “What? What can you possibly have to say? I have been banished, you don’t know what I’m going through!”

Bobby was about to give him a verbal slap across the face for that last comment, when there was a tremendous knocking at the door to his office.

Grumbling, Bobby got up an opened the door, only to reveal a red faced and irritated looking Anna. “Who are you?”

“Anna,” she said shortly, sweeping past him into the room to stare down at Dean, who looked up at her from where he sat, a miserable look on his face.

“What do you want, Anna?” he asked her.

“You, Dean Demoni, are pathetic,” she snapped at him, anger in her eyes. “Look at you, sitting here blubbering away at your own predicament. What about Cas, huh? Have you even thought of him? Do you ever think at all?!”

Dean shrunk back from her, “Is Cas alright?”

“He’s about as okay as he would be when his husband just murdered his brother! My brother! You idiot!” Anna seemed that if she breathed any harder or if she got any angrier that tongues of flames would be licking from her mouth and her eyes. “He’s at home, distraught, unable to decide whether he should mourn his brother or suffer over you!”

Dean pulled out a dagger and twirled it in his fingers, eyeing its sharp edges. “If only I knew which part of me to cut out, then I would. I would cut out the Demoni and the murderer and everything else that is wrong with me, even if there was nothing left afterwards.”

“You’re being stupid, Dean” Bobby growled, pulling him to his feet by the front of his shirt. “You’re you, and whether that makes him crazy or not, Cas loves _you_ and you can’t just cut yourself away from everything hoping it will make it better. Because it won’t and you know it. Now put that dagger away, and get your scrawny ass to your wedding night and fix things with your boy before I have to take you myself.” Bobby dropped Dean and turned away.

Shaking slightly, Dean stowed his dagger and turned to Anna. “Will my husband even take me now?” he looked scared and worried, and Anna took a little pity on him.

“Yeah,” she said softly, stepping forward and holding out her hand. “Take this and be there an hour after the sun has finished setting.”

Dean took the ring from her, examining it with awe. “Thank you Anna. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not the one that needs to be apologized too. Don’t mess this up.” With that, she spun on her heel, letting the door slam behind her.

Dean slipped the ring onto his finger. It fit him perfectly.

                                                                                *             *             *

“Good day, Lord and Lady Angelus,” Balthazar beamed widely and bowed to the two figures before him. “I trust you are well?”

“Fine, Balthazar,” Lord Angelus said dismissively. “But there is not much time for pleasantries. I have not had the time to consult with Castiel on this, but I know he will abide by my decision, he had always been obedient.”

“And what decision is that, sir?” Balthazar asked, a gleam in his eye.

“He has had quite a shock,” came the reply, “and I believe he does not know what is best for him. You would do well for him, I believe.”

“It is unfortunate,” Balthazar smiled, “that there isn’t time to woo. But I believe in time he will come to return my affections.”

“Yes, we could hope,” Angelus seemed disinterested in that aspect of the match. “The wedding will take place in three days’ time, on Thursday. Let it be known! We have much to prepare for.”

“We do indeed.” Balthazar bowed once more. “I thank you for your kindness.”

“I am glad to have you entering our family, Balthazar,” Lady Angelus said sweetly as she followed her husband from the room. He nodded to her with a smile.

                                                                                *             *             *

Castiel heard a soft noise from outside, and he stood from where he sat on his bed.

A head poked up from the railing of his balcony, and he could see Dean’s face, worried, scared, sad, his hands clinging onto the rope ladder that had been extended down for him. “Hey, Cas.” He said it tentatively, as if he shouldn’t say it at all. “You mind if I come in?”

“I wouldn’t have left the ladder if I didn’t want you here, Dean.” Castiel stood in the middle of the room, watching his new husband.

But Dean still hesitated. “You heard what happened?”

“I did. Now get in here so I can close the doors and we can talk.” Cas folded his arms and watched as Dean climbed a little clumsily over the railing, landed lightly on his feet, and entered Castiel’s chambers, closing the doors softly behind him.

“I messed up,” Dean began, I’m sorr-” Dean was cut off from a quick kiss from Cas.

His hand lingering on the back of Dean’s neck, his breath tickling the other man’s lips, Castiel said, “I know. I got the full story later. He killed your friend. It was awful but you did the right thing.”

“Cas,” Dean said it reverentially, surprised he was even allowed to be here, to have Cas standing in front of him, not yelling at him or hating him or blaming him, just accepting him.

“I don’t forgive you,” Cas told him, sending a sliver of ice through Dean, “but we can move past this, alright? Please.”

“But the banishment,” Dean whispered against Cas’s skin, “how can I live without you? I can’t.”

“You don’t need to,” Cas told him, kissing him again, winding his arms around Dean’s chest.

“But-”

“I’ll come with you. Like we said.”

“But-”

“I am coming with you, Dean, stop trying to argue with me and do what you came here for.” Cas held a note of finality in his voice, and Dean shivered with it, feeling Cas pressing into him, smelling his skin tasting his breath on his tongue.

“Gladly,” Dean whispered back, taking Cas’s mouth in his and sliding his hands under Cas’s shirt, wanting to touch him to feel him, not being able to get close enough. He swallowed up every noise Cas gave him, and made a few shameless ones of his own, and soon Cas’s legs hit the back of his bed, the two of them fell back, and they were lost to the night.

                                                                                *             *             *

Dean woke to the soft sounds of birds that he did not recognize, in a room that was too bright to be his own, and went to sit up quickly, but he was held back by something, something heavy and soft and warm wrapped around him, something-

Dean relaxed once more into the soft blankets surrounding them, and stroked at the hair laying across Cas’s forehead. His sleeping little angel, his arms wrapped around Dean, his skin pleasant touching Dean, everywhere. It felt immeasurably right, and Dean smiled, snuggling a little closer and pulling the blanket up to cover his arms that felt a bit chilled.

“Dean,” Cas whispered the name, his face pushing into Dean’s shoulder, his arms wrapping around him a little tighter.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said softly, kissing the top of Cas’s head. “Good morning.”

“No.” Cas pulled him in closer, almost pulling Dean completely on top of him.

“I have to go, Cas, I can’t let anyone find me here.” Dean slowly began extricating himself.

“I don’t want you to go.” Cas mumbled, his eyes still squeezed shut.

“I have to, angel,” Dean bent down a bit and kissed Cas, a little hard, but still lovingly, just enough to wake him up. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

Cas opens his eyes, and the clear morning light filtering through them is breathtaking. “You can’t go yet,” he almost pouts.

Dean stares at him. “Fine then, I won’t. I’ll stay here forever, I’ll never leave.” He settles down, mouth tickling and kissing at Cas’s neck.

Cas pushes him off. “You have to go, my family would kill you. You can’t stay.”

Dean leans back, amusement in his eyes. “Indecisive much, Cas?”

Cas sighs. “I was foolish to try to keep you here, selfish. You have to go. I will see you again soon.”

“Love you, Cas,” Dean whispered into his skin, just over his collar bone and by his heart. And then he is gone, slipped from the bed and searching the floor for his clothes, shivering slightly in the cool morning air.

“Love you too Dean,” Cas answered softly, rolling over and leaning up on one elbow to watch Dean, a small uncontrollable smile on his face.

“Enjoying the view?” Dean asked, his back to Cas. He wiggled a little, and Cas laughed.

“Immensely. The only thing better is these nice warm blankets.” He wraps himself up snugly for emphasis as Dean turns to look at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Asshole.” Dean gripes with an affectionate eye roll, turning back to pulling on his pants. “It’s freaking freezing out here.”

“I know,” Cas answered smugly, snuggling down into the covers.

Dean sighed with an over exaggeration that was obviously for Cas’s benefit, and finished getting dressed. “What, you not going to get out of bed to say goodbye to me, husband dear?” Dean teases a little.

“Nope,” Cas answered, and then with mock severity, “It’s freaking freezing out there!”

Dean comes over to the bed with a laugh and kissed Cas soundly. “See you later, angel,” he told him.

“Goodbye, Dean,” is Castiel’s answer, and then he watches as Dean climbs out the window. With a sigh, he threw off the covers, knowing he needed to take the ladder in and get dressed so his mother and father don’t find out what had happened. He didn’t think it would really go over well right then.

Just as soon as he was done, and tucking his cold feet back into his blankets, there was a knock at his door. Cas sighed and calls out, “come in.”

Anna slipped in the door and looked down at him smugly. “So, you have your night?”

Cas blushed and looked away.

“Yeah, I thought so. Well you better get up and make yourself presentable, because mother wants to talk to you. Try not to wince when you sit.” She danced from the room, laughing and dodging the pillow he threw at her.

A few minutes later, he stood in front of his mother, a wary look in his eyes but a pleasant one on his face. Hs mother smiles at him and he groaned internally. What could it possibly be making her smile like that? Nothing good, he presumes.

“I know you must be grieved by your brother’s death, as am I,” she dabbed an eye sincerely, and Cas felt a pang of sadness go through him for her. She will never understand. He is sad, for sure, but he has so much more to be happy for. Michael had always been the cruelest of his brothers, and he was now relieved of him, though he felt guilty to think of it like that.

“Of course, mother,” is all he said out loud though. “I am very saddened by our loss, and I only wish to have revenge on the man who had done it.”

“As would I,” her words sent a spike of fear down into his spine, his mother has never been one to trifle with. “But I have other news, happier news.”

“Oh?” Cas was genuinely curious.

“You’re to be married!” she clapped her hands, “isn’t it wonderful?”

She looked so excited, but all Cas could feel was horror. He choked out, “Really? To whom, might I ask?”

She seemed not to notice his discomfort. “Balthazar! Aren’t you excited dear? This shall be wonderful!”

“Mother,” he tells her carefully, “I do not wish to be married, and not to Balthazar for sure. I would rather marry the enemy of our family, Dean Demoni who you know I hate for being who he is, before I would marry Balthazar.”

His mother looked back at him, stunned, and his father came into the room, a thunderstorm brewing on his face, as he had heard Castiel’s last comment.

“You will not defy our wishes, Castiel,” he said firmly. “You will do as this family requires of you or you will no longer be of this family!”

Castiel was taken aback by the severity of his father’s response, and feels tears pricking at the back of his eyes. “No, father, I will not. Not if what is required of me is this. Mother, will you do nothing?”

“You must listen to your father, Castiel, you must do as he orders,” she told him, watching him sink to his knees on the floor in front of her.

“No,” Castiel whispered, choking back the anger. “I won’t, I can’t, don’t make me, please.”

But they leave, with only one last thing said to him. “You will be marrying Balthazar, Castiel, and you will do what is best for this family. Don’t make the wrong choice.”

Cas buries his face in his hands until he feels the light touch of what he recognizes to be his sister’s cool hand on his head, he looks up, curious as to her reaction.

“Get up Castiel,” she says, and he cannot tell if she is angry or not.

“Anna. They want me to marry Balthazar, Anna I can’t I-”

“I know. They’re wrong. You have to go, Castiel, you have to leave with Dean and never come back for fear of what they will do to you. You have to share in Dean’s exile, but you will be happy.”

“Thank you Anna,” Cas wraps her into a tight hug, smiling, the tears drying on his face and a new hope lighting in his heart. “I love you. I am going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, you idiot,” Anna tells him, then pulls away, voice a little thick with emotion. “Now go. Time is short.”

He went as fast as he could, grabbing a few small things he actually cared about and fleeing to Bobby’s cell. He would know what they should do.

                                                                                *             *             *

Bobby sighed tiredly as the door to his rooms banged open once again to admit a boy looking like he was fleeing from the devil. Castiel this time.

“What is it now, boy?” he asked, because though he knew he had yet another problem to deal with between the young set of star-crossed lovers, he knew also that he will help, because he cared for them.

“They want me to marry Balthazar,” Castiel told him frantically, “and I would rather kill myself than to suffer such a fate. I need to be with Dean.”

“Hold up there Cas, no need for that. I have something for you two.” And indeed he did, he had been saving it with them in mind, knowing it would come to this at some point.

                                                                                *             *             *

Dean shifted the heavy stone door, grunting slightly and slipping through as quickly as he could. He had someone to meet here. His footsteps echoed off the surfaces of the tomb as he walked forward and looked around for the person he was looking for.

There he was, stretched out on a slab of stone, looking so dead that Dean feels his heart clutch, doubting the words Bobby had told him for a moment. But he steeled himself and approached the seemingly lifeless form of his husband, hoping against everything that he could be lucky, just this once.

Cas’s face was as cold as stone, and about as lifeless, laying slack and a little blue, not beautiful as he had been in sleep, but terrifying as he only could be in death. Dean took short, shallow breaths, attempting to control himself. Bobby had said there was a sleeping potion, had said that Cas would take it and would be found supposedly dead in his room, to be carried here where Dean could wake him.

But it looked so real, felt so real as Dean held Cas’s hand, and for all the faith he had in Bobby, couldn’t help but doubt him. What if he had gotten it wrong? What if the potion had killed Cas, what if right now, Dean was truly holding the hand of a corpse? He couldn’t bear it, dropped the hand and sat down on the floor, his back to Castiel, feeling the cold leeching away the heat of his body, soon he would be as cold a Cas, Dean thought.

He felt the tears sliding down his cheeks. There was no way Castiel was alive, not like that. He was gone and dead and Dean would never see him again. A sob wracked Dean’s body, and he curled in on himself, burying his face in his knees and trying not to be too loud in his grief. But he couldn’t help it.

It was so that he barely heard it, the soft sound behind him.

“Dean,” he must have imagined it. But then there was a hand on his head, a soft, weak hand lightly caressing him like he was precious. Dean got up as fast as he could and spun around, to see Cas blinking up at him, a look of concern etched onto his face, his hand still extended from where it had touched Dean, and a faint bit of color seeping into his cheeks.

“Cas,” Dean gasped, feeling his heart expand, the bands of dread falling away and allowing it to expand, to fill him up once again and make him able to breath. “Cas!”

“Dean, what’s wrong, are you alright?” Cas sits up weakly, watching Dean carefully, as if he had just been the one who was dead.

Dean bent down, wrapping Castiel in his arms and pulling him as close as he could manage there. He was cold as the dead, but Dean felt the warmth seeping back into him to him. “Yeah Cas, I’m fine, really good, actually.”

Cas brought his arms up to wrap around Dean as well, still feeling cold and weak, but his life was returning to him, and Dean could already feel him getting better. He pulled back for a kiss, not one of lust, but one of love, of unspoken promises and happiness to come.

“I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean, always.”

“Hey Cas,” Dean pulled back once again, a slightly reckless look in his eyes, “I just got this crazy idea.”

“And what would that be?” Cas masked his smile.

“Run away with me?” Dean grinned.

“I’d love to, Dean.” Cas smiled right back, letting it overtake his face. They were free.

                                                                                *             *             *

And with that, they became simply Dean and Castiel, no longer a Demoni and an Angelus, but a simple man and a man, two who ran off together from the city they no longer belonged to, leaving behind the fight of so called demons and angels to simply be people, together. And one day, they returned, in secret of course, for one of them was dead and the other banished, but they had to collect those closest to them, to help them be free as well. And so on that night a little while later, they came as two and left as four, leaving the fight to the people it concerned, choosing to be free of the fates chosen for them by their sides and taking ahold of their free will.

Dean and Castiel were very happy, they lived far away from the warring families, near Dean’s brother Sam, and not far from Cas’s sister Anna. They had all left, taking control of their own lives, and though sometimes they missed their families, and even their old purpose, they were better as this, as simply people, and they knew it. And so they lived out their days in relative peace, as much as life will let a person have, at least. And there, they found happiness.

 


End file.
